


Quirks

by Diva0789



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG has trouble with a visiting noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

DG was still coasting on the adrenaline high from her temper as Cain led her to her room. She hadn’t been looking forward to another ball to begin with so her usual go-with-the-flow attitude was nowhere to be seen. She’d hated the frilly baby blue dress her mother had begged her to wear, something about the unassuming dress soothing the hierarchy of the Outer Zone and their worries about her ‘quirks’, but she’d understood that her mother was under a lot of pressure so she’d put up and shut up. Only Cain, her beloved guard dog, knew how much she dreaded the entire evening.

 

Usually when a slightly drunk nobleman, emboldened by enough liquor to be unaffected by Cain’s traditionally intimidating glare, came on to her she managed to make it clear, while still being courteous and charming, that she would not be returning their attentions. However, as her patience was thing anyway, after about a half an hour of being hit on by men who were supposed to have class and listening to this one completely sloshed dignitary insult nearly everyone she cared about, her fraying temper snapped abruptly.

 

The Jerk started the evening by declaring that it was unseemly for her guard to follow her everywhere. Cain’s expression clearly said he wasn’t leaving, and when she’d refused to send him away The Jerk made a suggestive comment about her ‘obvious attachment to the help’. Normally she could laugh it off but it seemed both her and Cain’s stores of patience were running thin because Cain stiffened and by the look in his eyes she knew if one more suggestive comment had come out of The Jerks mouth in the next few seconds he’d have an irate former tin man pummeling him, nobleman or not.

 

It had taken her excusing herself to step out on the balcony with him for a few minutes to calm him down. The privacy was sketchy at best so she restrained herself to a quick hug and a soothing hand on his cheek with a few soft words and a quick tender kiss.

 

They managed to avoid The Jerk for the next ten minutes or so but he sidled up to her again. He was definitely wasted or he would have realized that the only thing keeping him alive was the discreet grip she had on Cain’s shooting arm. The Jerk spent the next fifteen minutes insulting her sister and her friends, Glitch and Raw.

 

No matter how many times she excused herself from his presence the worm followed. By the time she’d located her parents Cain was fairly vibrating with suppressed fury. His jaw was clenched so tightly she feared for his teeth and she could see the finger on his right hand twitch every once and a while as if wishing for a weapon. She implored her mother to let them go soon before her guard committed murder. One look at Cain and her mother promised just five more minutes then they could sneak away.

 

She’d felt Cain relax a bit at her mother’s words and, hoping to hide in a group of tradesmen until they could leave, she steered them in that direction only to run into The Jerk. Apparently he’d been hovering, waiting for his chance to pounce on her. She’d tried to disengage herself quickly because the pig had his hands on her, but he refused to release her.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cain’s hand shoot up to grip The Jerk’s wrist. He twisted ruthlessly and she watched with a sort of glee as Mr. Grabby went down to his knees with a sharp cry of pain. She knew people had turned to stare but all she could think about was the fact that his hands were finally off her.

 

“We’re leaving. Right now.” she’d whispered to Cain to get him to release The Jerk and as they skirted past she head him say something and she saw red.

 

He’d staggered to his feet, holding his obviously injured wrist, and mumbled loudly as she passed, “Slut, just like her sister.”

 

She whipped around so fast Cain didn’t have time to react. She didn’t remember balling her hand into a fist or raising her arm and swinging with all of her pent up anger, but she remembered the look on his face as her fist collided with his nose. She hadn’t knocked him out, as she’d hoped, but she had broken his nose. She’d lifted her foot for a swift kick in the groin but Cain managed to jerk her out of range and up the stairs, away from the dumbfounded crowd.

 

Now that the anger was clearing from her head she knew her mother would be disappointed and that she’d left her father to explain her actions and help her mother but she was just angry enough to be pissed that Cain had stopped her from doing more damage. She’d really hoped to permanently injure his manhood.

 

He’d barely locked the door to the bedroom when she whirled on him. “Dammit, why didn’t you let me kick him?”

 

“How come you get to hit him and I don’t?”

 

His uniform coat came off and, as always, seeing his shirt stretched over his incredible chest she completely forgot what they were talking about. Irritated with herself, DG whirled to her vanity and stripped herself of jewels and makeup. By the time she stood to ditch the dress she was wearing Cain had changed into his sleep pants.

 

Coming up behind her, he met her eyes in the mirror as he untied the back of the lace contraption. He watched the dress slide down her body to puddle at her feet, leaving her in a corset tightened almost indecently over a sheer slip. He helped her loosen the corset and she breathed deeply as it, too, landed at her feet. Without modesty or shyness she pushed the straps of her slip off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with the rest of her ensemble. Cain moved closer as she reached up to pull the pins from her hair, giving a soft sigh of relief when her curls fell loosely over her shoulders.

 

She moaned as Cain buried his hands in the tresses and massaged her sore scalp. Letting her body relax into his she caught her breath at his heat. He was always so warm, which she loved as she was always so damn cold. Cuddling up in bed during the winter months with her lover/bodyguard was her favorite pastime. His hands slid down her neck sensually before settling on her shoulders where he rubbed the tense muscles. With a deep groan DG twisted in his arms as she rose on her toes to capture his lips in a deep, loving kiss.

 

She pulled back with a gasp, her head falling back to give him her neck as his hands clenched her bottom, pulling her against his rigid arousal. Wanting nothing more than for him to be inside her she jumped up to wrap her legs around his narrow hips. She swallowed his hoarse groan as she ground herself against him.

 

“Wyatt,” she gasped, “I need you inside me. Now.”

 

Gripping her bottom tightly, grinding her against his obvious erection as he walked, he made his way to the nearest horizontal surface. DG kicked off her heels as Cain settled them carefully on the couch, his deliciously muscled body covering hers. He pulled back to see her sprawled beneath him and quickly divested himself of the only barrier to her body, his pants.

 

Panting with need, DG opened her arms for him as he settles atop her again. She loved the feel of him covering her, pushing her snugly into the cushions. She cried out and gripped his head to keep him there as he drew a nipple in to his mouth. He suckled her expertly, making her writhe as he gave the same attention to her other breast.

 

“Wyatt please,” she sobbed, “Please.”

 

“Shhh,baby.” he whispered into her throat as he slipped inside her.

 

A mutual moan of pleasure filled the room as he started moving, thrusting fluidly in and out of her deliciously slick body. She was always so wet for him. It blew his mind. Either she was walking around in a constant state of arousal, as he was, or he affected her greatly with just his kisses. He didn’t realize it was both.

 

DG wrapped her arms around him, clutching his bottom to pull him deeper, urging him to go faster...harder. When he complied she tightened her legs around his hips and let her hands glide over his sweat slicked back to grip his hair tightly. Her cries sharpened as she felt her climax hurtling closer even as his thrusting turned desperate. She moved with him restlessly trying to bring her completion closer but in the next breath wanting it to last forever.

 

She was mindless beneath him, writhing and crying out, biting him and driving him mad. Gods, but he loved to fuck this woman. She was always so responsive, so vocal. Hearing her moan his name sent lightning bolts of pleasure straight to his cock. He could feel himself nearing the edge, he needed her climax to trigger his own. His woman loved dirty talk to he started whispering into her ear.

 

“So wet. So hot. Gods, you feel amazing. Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you squeezing me deep inside you.”

 

He pushed himself up on his hands to stare down at her, pressing his pelvis against hers; sending himself deeper with every thrust.

 

Abruptly DG bowed beneath him, calling his name. He felt her contacting around him and gave two more rough thrusts before he exploded with a guttural groan.

 

Weak and sated, he collapsed on top of DG, only resting long enough to gather the strength to carry her to the bed. He settled her comfortably beneath the covers before making sure his sleep pants and gun were within reach on his side of the bed and DG’s sleep shirt, his old blue stripped button down that was so worn it was practically see through, and robe were within reach for her.

 

With a grateful sigh he slipped under the covers with DG, pulling her warm naked body against his, cuddling her close. She shifted a bit, getting comfortable, before pressing her mouth just under his jaw in her customary goodnight kiss.

 

“Love you.” she murmured sleepily.

 

“Love you too, baby.” he whispered into her hair, sealing his declaration with a tender kiss to her forehead.

 

“Do you think mom will be mad that I punched that guy?” she mumbled.

 

“I doubt it, he had it coming. Did I ever tell you how hot it makes me to see you kicking ass?”

 

She laughed weakly into his shoulder. “No, but I figured it out for myself. Maybe I’ll invite The Jerk to the next ball.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” he growled, “that slime ball put his hands on you. If I see him again I’ll kill him.”

 

“My hero.” she whispered softly. Sarcastically.

 

“Sleep, sweetheart.” he whispered with a grin.

 

“Mmm.” she sighed before drifting off.

 

With a soft loving smile Wyatt let himself drift off with his charge safely wrapped in his arms.

 

 

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SeluciaV for being my awesome Beta! R&R please!


End file.
